1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electric motor and a method of manufacturing an armature thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
When an armature winding is wound in an armature core having an odd number of slots such as 13 slots, 13 winding steps are usually necessary, while only as many steps as a half the number of slots such as 6 steps are necessary to wind an armature having an even number of slots such as 12 slots.